The Pet Trials
by Moony394
Summary: Percy Jackson is half human half dog. In both lives he is deeply involved with a certain Nico di Angelo, making the inevitable happen. He falls in love with Nico. Will Nico ever figure out the truth? Does he love Percy back?
**Author's note: I apologize for the short chapter and slow beginning in advance. I don't know when I will update next, so please be patient with me. Reviews are fine as long as they are not rude. Thank you for reading!**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, that privalage goes to Rick Riorden.* (Don't know if I spelled his name right Lol)**

* * *

 **Nico's P.O.V.**

I awoke to the sound of my dog barking at me. Unlike most people, I loved it when my dog woke me up, he was my favorite thing in the world, aside from my best friend Percy. They were tied for the most important thing in my life. I know you aren't supposed to have two, but they just remind me so much of each other. Like, they both have the same odd, emerald green eyes, chocolate brown hair, trustworthyness, and energy that you can't help but be happy around. They are the only reason I have ever smiled, laughed or joked since my sister, Bianca, died two years ago. THEY ARE MY EVERYTHING. If anything happened to either of them, I don't know how I could survive, IF, I could survive. My parents are never around because of work so I would be alone if it weren't for them.

By now I was normally already out of the shower and dressed for the day.

"Why did you let me over sleep?" I asked my dog accusingly. He looked away sheepishly and then whined knowing when he did that I couldn't stay mad at him, so with a sigh I for-fitted my usual shower, heading strait to my small wardrobe. Everything in my closet was black, with the occasional white scull design. The only colored cloths I owned we're stuffed in the very bottom of one of my drawers, which I wouldn't own if it weren't for my parents worthless attempt at getting me to where a color other than black. Once deciding on a pair of black (obviously) skinny jeans, V-neck T-shirt, and converse high tops I hurriedly ran downstairs to grab my backpack and a breakfast bar before heading outside to meet Percy where I knew he'd be waiting to pick me up in his car.

"Whats up Neeks?" He said jokingly, knowing I hated that nickname and then laughing when I glared at him. Not many people can laugh when I glare, I have been told it is frightening.

"Zeus." I joked back, dropping the matter. I don't know why, but Percy and I have always loved Greek Mythology, it was one of the things we had in common. Climbing into the car I playfully punched his arm. I marvalled at the unexpected muscle in his arm, making my fist halt in it's movement. Percy raised his eyebrow when I didn't drop my fist immediately, making me blush and quickly remove my hand. I shut my door as Percy got into his side of the car and started it. I could afford a car, but saw no reason to get one because he drove me everywhere.

The rest of the car ride to the school was spent in a comfortable silence. We pulled into a parking space and climbed out of the car.

"So what did you do last night?" I asked breaking the silence. He pulled the expression he always got when I asked about his life, garded and a little worried.

"I swam a little, did some homework, ate dinner, and went to bed."

Odd...that sounds almost exactly like what... My thoughts we're interrupted by the sound of the loud rumbling of Leo's Chevy.

"Awww..man.." I moaned, not wanting to be harrased by him as soon as he spotted me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A goth and...Percy!?" Leo halted after spotting him. "What are you doing here?"

"Dude, you seriously haven't noticed that I am Nico's best friend? Where have you been? And you better leave him alone or you'll have to deal with me." Percy said matter affactly. It looked like Leo was going to pee his pants. The happy go lucky swim Jock could be scary when he wanted to be. Leo ran away, heading toward the general direction of the bathroom.

Percy and I died laughing as soon as he left.

"He must be really oblivious to not know where best friends. " I managed to choke out through my laughter.

"Yeah." Percy choked.

Some how through our laughing fits we managed too get to our lockers before hurrying off to our separate classes. I then sat in my seat for the 45 minutes of learning my Math class can bring.


End file.
